Benny Potter
by Benny Kid
Summary: Well, basically Harry and Hermione ended up together, NOT Harry and Ginny. Ron's with Luna and Ginny's with Neville. You Might not agree but oh well. I hope you enjoy the adventures of Benny Potter!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I am so sorry to have to write that HArry Potter is not mine, its all brilliant J.K. Rowlings. I do, however own: Benny and various others who come later in the story.**

**Authors Notes: This is just a quick intro to explain the chararcter, Benny.**

Benny Potter was a wizard. He was bought up in a wizard family.

When Benny was 11 he was set to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where his dad, the famous Harry Potter and his mum Hermione had many adventures together.

Benny had bright blond hair and contrastingly bright, blue eyes. No one would ever guess he was the child of Harry and Hermione Potter.

**Very short, but thats only the Intro.**


	2. Benny

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately J.K own HP, not me. I own Benny and Demetri, and various others.**

**Authors notes: Right, this is the first proper chapter of the story. Dont want to give anything away, but hope you enjoy it.**

Benny woke up on the 31st of August, excited about going to wizarding school but sad about leaving his family.

His older brother Demetri had told him about how scary the school was, which made Benny nervous.  
Benny crept downstairs to watch the television. Benny's family enjoyed some of the gadgets that 'muggles' made.  
(Muggles were non-magical people.) As Benny settled down to watch the television, he heard a loud pop right behind him which made him jump. "BOO!!" shouted Demetri. Benny jumped up and screamed at his brother. "STOP DOING THAT!!!" shouted Benny.  
Benny stormed off with a little cloud over his head.  
He hadn't got his magic under control yet which was why young wizards and witches had to go to wizard's school at age 11 after spending their early schooling years in a muggle school.  
Benny opened the door to his room and plonked himself on his bed.  
His room was filled with pictures of a muggle singer Cheryl Cole and pictures of his favourite Quidditch team, the Thunder Storms.  
The whole team had the newest broomsticks, named just after them after a bid between them and the Tornados, (Who narrowly lost the bet.)  
These broomsticks were called Thunderbolt and they were the fastest broom in history.  
The seeker of the team, Benny's favourite player, had spiked up hair that went in all directions.  
The Seeker named Felix Bolt, or Lightning Bolt as his nickname was, was basically Benny's role model.  
They both had bright blond hair with the odd streak of black and messy hair that went just about everywhere but was held firm with gel.  
Benny couldn't wait to get his wand and robes, ready for school.  
He really wanted an owl and the signature broomstick of his team; anyway it was his birthday on the 1st of September.

Two hours later, Benny, Demetri and their parents Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley by floo powder to buy the school things that Benny needed.  
First, they went to the wand shop to buy Benny's wand. After finally walking out of the shop with a willow and phoenix feather, 12 inches wand they bought the rest of Benny's stuff, mostly without him.  
When they walked past the broom shop, Benny rushed over and stared at the broom he wanted so much for hours until his brother and parents came back with the rest of his stuff.

They went back to their large modern home in the middle of a field surrounded by trees.  
Benny sighed, he would miss that house.  
As soon as they got in, Benny rushed up to his vast room and found his stuff waiting there as his Dad had magically transported from Diagon Alley.  
Benny skipped over to his trunk which had been enlarged with magic and literally chucked his stuff in apart from his wand.  
He knew his mum would redo it anyway so there was no point doing it tidily.  
After his trunk had been packed with the essentials and his muggle Iphone with earphones, Benny ran downstairs to give his mum his birthday list.  
He had written it up roughly on the way home but wrote it out again neatly as his mum wouldn't accept it otherwise. It read:

**Benny's Birthday List**

An Eagle owl

The Thunderbolt Broomstick

The Marauders Map

An invisibility cloak

A book on animagi _(people who turn into animals)_

Benny rolled up the parchment and skipped downstairs to his mum and dad who were talking quietly in the living room. He pushed the parchment into his mum's hands and grinned. He stood, waiting for his mum's response. She smiled back at him.

The next morning was Benny's birthday.

He woke up, excitement pumping through his veins along with adrenaline and happiness.  
He rushed down the stairs and tore into the living room, ran around the whole room 3 times and sat at the table.  
He grinned. His Mum, Dad and brother stared at him with presents in their hands.

Silence.

"Err, Happy Birthday" Demetri managed to choke out.  
Those three words triggered the celebration.  
There were waffles for breakfast and cake to follow.

Then, the presents.

Harry waved his wand and in zoomed a shiny, yew handled and black twigged, gold trimmed Broomstick.  
There was one word engraved into the top of the handle.

Thunderbolt.

Benny nearly screamed!! And if that wasn't enough, Demetri waved his wand and in zoomed a cage which held a beautiful Eagle Owl.  
Then it was Hermione's turn.  
She flicked her wand which sprouted blue and green fireworks then waved her wand with style which bought in three wrapped packages that then zoomed around the room, circling and spiralling, round and round.  
They finally landed on top of Benny's trunk that was bought downstairs, ready for school.  
The top flipped open, spun the packages in the air and they fell into the trunk just before it clicked shut after. "WOW!" was all that Benny could say.  
After his broom went into the trunk, the family of four travelled in their car to kings cross train station. They reached platform 9 and 10.  
Benny wasn't scared, he'd seen this before. Demetri went first; he ran at the wall and disappeared. Benny ran, with his parents close behind and appeared at platform 9 ¾.

**Chapter Finished!!!! Next chapter should be up straight away as I will post it now, I wrote both at the same time. Benny will be goin to Hogwarts, who will he meet?**


	3. The Sorting

**Disclaimer: As you know, i dont own HP, J.K does. I own every character in this chapt apart from Teddy Lupin, Hagrid, Scorpius Malfoy, Mcgonagal and dumbledore. YES, Dumbledore.**

**Sorting will take place here and you'll find out hte deputy and head, if it isn't already obvious, and how Dumbledore Is here. RARE HINT: Fat Lady.!!**

After Benny had said goodbye to his parents and had his luggage loaded onto the train he got on and went to a compartment right at the back. He waved to his parents as the train slowly started to leave.  
After they were out of sight, Benny sighed.  
He started looking out of a window as the countryside whizzed past.  
Someone knocked on the compartment door and a small boy peeked in with blue eyes and blond hair.  
He said "can I come in here please; all the other compartments are full." "Course you can" replied Benny.  
The small boy slipped into the compartment with his trunk. He introduced himself as Sam and Benny introduced himself back.  
They chatted for ages until two girls came past giggling.  
They knocked on the door and asked to come and sit with them.  
One had long, blond hair and introduced herself as Daisy. The other had long, wavy, black hair and introduced herself as Tilly.  
After a short amount of time, they said goodbye and went back to their compartment.  
Benny and Sam quickly got changed into their robes after Benny's brother came in with a shiny red and golden prefect badge telling them that they were nearly there.  
After they had got changed, a giant of a man who introduced himself as Hagrid, took them up to the castle once the train had stopped.  
They rowed up to the castle in boats and had to leave their trunks in the entrance hall as they were taken into a room by a young teacher who introduced themselves as Professor Lupin.  
Benny knew him, he was his father's Godson, Teddy Lupin, who had graduated from Hogwarts 5 years earlier but stayed there as a Defence against the dark arts teacher and Deputy Head.  
After Professor Lupin had introduced himself, he explained about the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.  
Each student was to be sorted into one of the houses and they would be in that house for the rest of their learning at Hogwarts.  
Professor Lupin then led the group into the great hall in a single file line.  
After, the deputy head withdrew a piece of parchment from his pocket and announced in a booming voice "First years will be called up one by one to be sorted into your houses with the sorting hat.  
He then waved his wand and a scruffy old hat floated down from the ceiling and landed on a small, wooden stool. Lupin read:

"Brown, Drew"

A small boy shuffled up to the front as the hat rose in the air, he sat on the stool and the hat fell on his head. "Hmm" spoke the hat. "Brains, brains, brains." The boy blushed. The hat carried on "Better be... RAVENCLAW!!" The small boy ran over to the table with the blue tablecloth as the crowd on that table cheered.

Several more people were sorted into various houses.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" read out Lupin.

A medium sized boy with bleach blond hair strutted up to the stool and sat down. The hat barely touched his head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!!" A loud cheer came from the green table.

"Malfoy, Sagittarius" read Lupin.

An identical boy to the previous one marched proudly to the stool. He sat down. Again, the hat barely touched his head before it shouted "SLYTHERIN!!" Another loud cheer came from the green table.

A few more children were sorted into various houses.

"Potter, Benny" read Lupin

Everyone became silent as they watched the blond haired boy walk nervously up to the stool. He sat down as the hat came down on his head. The hat paused. It then said "oooo, a Potter is it; well you are very similar to your parents, so it better be... GRYFFINDOR!!" The crowd went wild over at the red table and Demetri and his friends were whooping and chanting "WE GOT ANOTHER POTTER" repeatedly.  
After the crowd had settled down the rest of the first years were sorted, including Sam and the two girls he had met on the train who were all in Gryffindor.

The headmistress stood up and welcomed herself as Professor McGonagall and explained the basic school rules as well as that the students' timetables were held in a box that would appear in their place which also held their House Uniform to replace the present one.  
After muttering two words that sounded like yum yum, a massive feast appeared on the empty plates which now held starters.  
Benny helped himself to duck spring rolls and tomato soup. After the starter disappeared, the main course came.  
This was roasted vegetables and Yorkshire pudding as well as sauces, gravy and various meats. Benny had crispy pork and Yorkshire pudding, along with roast vegetables, potatoes, and gravy and apple sauce. After about half an hour of the main course being there the pudding appeared while Benny was chatting to Sam.  
This was all sorts; like profiteroles, Chocolate log, chocolate fondant with strawberries, banana and marshmallows, and even battered mars bars. After fifteen more minutes of eating and chatting, the boxes that the headmistress talked about earlier appeared and each first year took one as well as the other years taking merely an envelope.  
Then the first years were lead to their common rooms. Benny and the rest of the Gryffindor first years were lead to the seventh floor by Benny's brother Demetri.  
Demetri walked up to a brand new polished painting of an old man. There was a plaque at the bottom of the portrait that read 'Professor Albus Dumbledore, The Greatest Wizard Of All Time, Headmaster At Hogwarts School For Witchcraft And Wizardry.' Demetri spoke to the painting: "Good Evening Albus." The portrait replied back  
"Good evening Demetri, I assume you are here to show the first years their common Room."  
Demetri smiled and replied back "Yes Professor. Now, may I have the password?"  
Albus returned the smile "The password is found in many sweet shops, the answer is on a jar. The sweet is named after a fruit that is sour, but don't spill the filling in the car." He said.  
Demetri laughed and turned to the first years. "The answer is very easy to find, say sherbet lemon to the portrait to see what's inside."  
He explained. Demetri swung back round to face Dumbledore and smiled. Dumbledore smiled back. "SHERBET LEMON" Demetri commanded in a stern voice.  
Dumbledore replied "yummy, my favourite" with a chuckle afterwards and swung back to reveal an archway which through Demetri led the first years.  
After a bit of explaining about the daily routine, the first years were allowed into their dormitories.  
Benny and Sam rushed straight to their dormitory where their trunks were already by their beds. They plonked themselves down on their beds with their owls in their cages beside them.  
They packed their new Uniform into their drawers and their new books on the shelf on top and pinned their timetable and notices on the cork board above the shelf.  
After Benny had unpacked everything apart from his broomstick, he sat on his bed listening to music on his Iphone which fascinated some wizards who didn't buy muggle stuff. Benny and Sam went down to the common room and sat on the armchairs by the fire. The two girls that they met on the train sat behind them, giggling.  
Ignoring them, they carried on listening to music on Benny's Iphone and then, at about 11pm, they went up to bed.

**Another chapter finished. Next chapter could be up tommorow, or could be up in two weeks, I'll never know. I have already started writing it and it shouldn't take too long. Hope you liked the bit about Dumbledore, he was so good, he couldn't be rid of the story even if he was dead. The fat lady was boring anyway. I won't be giving very many rare hints, hats why they are rare. Occasionly, the chapter title might give a bit away, but not much. **

**Hope to see reviews, I've only got about 1 so far, in a couple of chaps time, I still have only one review, I will post a chapter saying why I refuse to put up more any how I will stop writing if there aren't any reviews to tell me people are reading this. A review could only be a line that takes 2 seonds but I want to know what you think!!!**

**Benny**


	4. MESSAGE

*Update 20/11/2010: I'm really sorry to all you guys who have been reading my stories, i've decided for now to put them on hold, i'm finding it hard to think of more ideas and plots for the story. Once i watch the Deathly hallows part 1 at the cinema, i might get more inspiration. but for now thats it folks. Putting up a new poll, tell me what you think i should do. Thanks, Benny Kid :D

P.S: i might also go back over my stories and edit them, make them more detailed. I have a beta, but im not sure if they are still available so anyone who wants to just give tips or ideas, PLEASE REVIEW!*


End file.
